


Spark (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Juste du fluff, premier baiser.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 6





	Spark (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).
  * A translation of [Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925460) by [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

La montée d’adrénaline que Rick avait quand la vie de Daryl était menacée était tellement habituelle qu’il serait plus honnête de commenter quand il _n’en avait pas_. Leur vie étaient dangereuses plus souvent que non, et à cause de cela, ou peut-être malgré cela, leur vie étaient très précieuses.

Le walker était sorti de nulle part. Peut-être qu’ils ne l’avaient pas entendu avec le vent, ou la neige. Le toit de la cabane était abîmé, et il y avait des amoncellements de neige à l’intérieur, transformant la vieille cabane en une sorte de paysage de carte postale pour Noël. Un instant Daryl était sur l’échelle, chassant des conserves que la petite boutique avait gardées tout au fond des étagères, et celui d’après le propriétaire avait le bras de Daryl dans ses mains, prêt à mordre.

Daryl lui avait enfoncé le crâne avec une boîte de pois à la crème alors que Rick se tenait là, incapable de réagir, figé par la réalisation soudaine que ça pouvait être le moment. Que ça pouvait être comme cela que Daryl allait partir – sans même le savoir.

Quand le walker tomba au sol, Rick le fixa stupidement, comme s’il n’avait jamais vu une de ces putains de choses avant.

Daryl descendit de l’échelle de l’autre côté du walker et se tint là avec un sourire penaud aux lèvres. "J’suppose que personne n’aime les pois à la crème, à part eux. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de conserves là-haut."

Rick tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami, l’homme qui s’était battu à ses côtés et avec qui il avait rigolé. Contre qui il avait pleuré quand la situation le demandait. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de tout scanner, sa veste en plaid, son bonnet et le nez de Daryl, rouge à cause du froid. Il regarda son sourire s’effacer, se transformer en préoccupation, puis en inquiétude quand Rick se tint juste là, stupidement.

"Hey… Rick ?" Daryl posa la conserve de pois à la crème à côté de la tête du walker et fit un pas en avant. "Hey, mec… ça v-- _mmmmph_ !"

Plus tard, Rick aimera dire qu’ils s’embrassèrent avec finesse et grâce ; que leur monde avait basculé sur son axe avec l’amour qu’ils avaient l’un pour l’autre.

Mais non.

Rick lui sauta dessus.

Une seconde Rick allait bien, et la suivante il se jeta en avant, serra ses bras et ses jambes autour de l’autre homme, et pressa ses lèvres froides contre celles chaudes de Daryl. Daryl vacilla un peu, et ils tombèrent en arrière dans une des montagnes de neige. Heureusement, pas celle avec le walker que Daryl venait de tuer, mais plus loin, presque directement sous le trou dans le toit.

Rick sentit le grognement de surprise de Daryl, et il vit des étoiles quand leur front se cognèrent un peu, mais le baiser était tout ce qu’il avait imaginé, toutes ces nuits d’envie et de désir. Leur bouche se tordirent et se léchèrent l’une et l’autre, prenant avantage de la proximité de l’autre. La neige était incroyablement froide, et après un moment, une fois que Rick et Daryl séparèrent leur bouche pour des choses plus importantes comme l’oxygène, elle devint plus quelque chose de chiant qu’un arrière-plan romantique pour leur baiser spontané.

"Il y a quelque chose de dur qui me touche."

Rick rougit environ douze nuances de rouge avant de réaliser que Daryl cherchait derrière lui et retira ce qui avait l’air d’être une vieille paire rouillée de taille-haie de là où ils avaient atterri. Daryl la regarda et la jeta sur le côté, passa sa main autour du cou de Rick et baissa sa tête pour que leur front se touchent.

"Ça t’en as pris du temps." Le sourire de Daryl était un peu timide, mais aussi lumineux que la neige autour d’eux quand il rapprocha leurs lèvres une fois encore.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> 1lostone tumblr : [1lostone](https://1lostone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
